Cardfight Vanguard: The Final Battle!
by PSYQualiaGeassuser
Summary: On cray, the world is ending. Clans have died. Dizan has been taken captive. Kyro is dead. And cray is in chaos, and if Drake cant find a new avatar to fight with, Earth will be destroyed. Don't read this if you have not read Cardfight Vanguard: The Ultimate Limit!
1. Chapter 1

**Cardfight Vanguard: The Final Battle!**

* * *

I am Drake. I defeated Void, and saved the world. I have blond hair with purple streaks, I keep it in a pony-tail and it goes to bottom of my neck. I have purple eyes, and I wear a blue sweatshirt (My girlfriend Kansu gave it to me:) ,slacks, and gold sneakers. The deck I use is the Arctic Force. But today, my life is going to change forever.

"Hi"=Talking.  
'Hi'=Thinking.  
I do not own Cardfight Vanguard. Only my units and characters.

* * *

**Prologue****.**

On a Earth-like planet called cray, people and animals lived in peace. Until 5 dark entity's, Void, Reverse, Shadow, Juggernaut, and Waru, came and destroyed everything. The people of the planet gathered, and made the first clan: Ichizoku (Japanese for clan:). They blew the forces to the center of Cray, and latter, the clan broke and spit the planet to 6 nation's. Then made all 27 clans. That is the history of cray. But some say, the forces will rise, and seek revenge.

**Modern Cray. Field in United Sanctuary.**

Dizan and Kyro were running north. They got a letter asking for aid. They were half way there. "Kyro. Do you feel something?" Kyro shook his head. "Nope. Why are you asking me again? This is the fifth time." They stopped. "I don't know. I feel like someone is watching..." Before Dizan could finish, a shadow that looked like a dragon came out of the ground. "KYRO! Run!" The shadow grabbed Dizan, and lifted him. "Take my swords! It is time for Final Assault!" Kyro grabbed the swords. "What is that?" The beast was going underground. "Kyro! Its Drake." The beast sucked him into the ground. "I need to get to earth." He ran north. Got to the building were the message came from. "Hello?" A old sage was sitting with a bowl of water. "You seek passage to Earth. I will grant." Kyro threw a bag of coins. "How?" The sage threw the water at Kyro, and he got smaller, and less muscular. When he was done changing, he looked human (earth human). Then a portal opened. "This is the way." Kyro walked into it.

* * *

**Chapter one: Clans fall.**

**Earth. Drakes house. First person.**

I woke up. "God. That dream again." I sat up, noticing Kansu laying beside me. "I will not get used to that." I went over her, and got dressed. I went and made toast. Going for some milk, I saw a note. I read: "Dear Drake. Your mother and I are going on our anniversary trip to Singapore. If you need anything, ask Shin. Your father, Leon." I put the note on the table, and waited for Kansu. After about, 30 minuets I went to open Card Capital. It was only 8:00, so it was slow. Plus, I was working the register, so I couldn't fight. At 10:00, Kansu got up. "Welcome sleepy head." She grumbled. "You want a pac?" She nodded. I gave her one. She gave me the Arctic Force, and she kept the Crimson Paladins. A boy walked in. "I am looking for Drake. Ah. I need to talk to you." Kansu tapped him on the shoulder. "Fight me, and win, and I will let you talk alone." He nodded. "Fine. Kansu." She was going to question, but he was getting ready. "Stand," They both said, "the Vanguard!" Kansu: "Crimson Cub." A red lion cub with fire on its back was on a Vanguard circle. The boy: "Golden Spark." A yellow fire ball with a face was on a Vanguard circle. "Draw, Ride Golden Blaze." A larger and more human fire ball replaced Blaze. "Skill, I can soul charge one. End turn." Kansu drew. "I ride Crimson Lion! Skill, draw one. Call Blazing Scout! Attack, with Scouts skill, my attack gets 2k!" The boy took it. "I end turn. Who are you?" The boy chuckled. "I know you, Drake, Nico and anyone you know. But you don't even know that you know me." Kansu Slapped him. "That did not answer me." He drew a card. "Just wait. Ride! Golden Flame. His skill, soul charge 1 from deck, one from hand. Now I call Golden Ignite!" A Human made of fire was on the VG(That is Vanguard, and RG is rearguard, and G is guard.) and a golden hitch-hiker guy was on RG. "I attack." Kansu took it.

The game ended. The boy won. "Darn. Well... By." The boy grabbed her, and whispered something into her ear, she ran our and turned left. "Drake. I need to ask about Final Assault." I looked up and thought. "Don't know anything about any assault. Who are you?" He smiled. "I am the Crimson Knight, Kyro. A sage sent me here to he... Ah!" He doubled over in pain. "Kyro!" I went to kneel beside him. "I am losing power. Drake, I was hoping that you knew about Final Assault, so I could get all my power back. All the clans are losing power. The four remaining forces are sapping our power. The Great Nature, Nabutama, Angel Feather, and now the Crimson Paladins are gone. Please save the other clans with this new power..." His eyes and mouth had fire coming out of them. He imploded. All that was left was two swords. I stood there. I pulled out my deck, and saw that Dizan was gone. "What is going on?"

* * *

**Finally got a good idea for this fic that I would not get sued for!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cardfight Vanguard: The Final Battle!**

* * *

I am Drake. I defeated Void, and saved the world. I have blond hair with purple streaks, I keep it in a pony-tail and it goes to bottom of my neck. I have purple eyes, and I wear a blue sweatshirt (My girlfriend Kansu gave it to me:) ,slacks, and gold sneakers. The deck I use is the Arctic Force. Kyro came to me. He tried to get info on Final Assault. He died. I am trying to find out what role I play in "Final Assault." Or even what it is!

"Hi"=Talking.  
'Hi'=Thinking.  
I do not own Cardfight Vanguard. Only my units and characters.

* * *

**Prologue****.**

On a Earth-like planet called cray, people and animals lived in peace. Until 5 dark entity's, Void, Reverse, Shadow, Juggernaut, and Waru, came and destroyed everything. The people of the planet gathered, and made the first clan: Ichizoku (Japanese for clan:). They blew the forces to the center of Cray, and latter, the clan broke and spit the planet to 6 nation's. Then made all 27 clans. That is the history of cray. But some say, the forces will rise, and seek revenge.

**Cray. United Sanctuary Counsel Room.**

The leaders of the clans were gathered. They were fighting. Maelstrom was not there.

"Why is this happening! Dizan is gone, Kyro is dead, and MY army is at half power!" Blond Ezle yelled.

"What about me! I have lost units! I am almost at an end!" Blaster Blade also argued.

The fighting went on like so, until one unit got sick of it.

"ROAR! Stop this foolishness! We are men and fully grown dragons!" Zero Phantom stood and made the units silent.

"Let us find a way to get rid of the dark forces that are weakening us." M.L.B stated.

The talk went on for hours. Finally, the clans came to a decision.

"Let us wait for Final Assault to take action." Dragonic Overlord said. The clan leaders were nodding.

Meanwhile, Maelstrom was stabbed by a shadow sword in is kingdom. A shadow rose. "Well well well. Knife to see you again Maelstrom." He kicked the Tear Dragon. "Now is my time."

* * *

**Drakes house/Card Capital. **

"What is happening." I grabbed the sword and put paper around it. It was Wednesday so the tournament was going on today. "Alright. Team tournament. Find 2 or 3 other people and register." I was at the counter, petting the cat. A girl walked in. "Drake. Register and fight me." She waked on. "Fine. I am doing it." I mumbled, "Name, date, time, done." I put the paper in.

It was first round. I was checking the computer. "Hello Drake. Found a new avatar yet?" I looked and saw the girl. She had black... Everything. Even her eyes were black. And her skin was pale. "What do you mean?" She smiled. "Dizan is captured. You will need a new avatar to fight." I opened a pack I bought. "OK." She smiled. "I am Shane." She left.

In the pack, it was all Arctic Force. "Lets see. Wow. A whole series. Arctic leaders. Huh. I will use that latter... What?" My deck was missing Dizan and a 3 others. 'Crud.' I looked at the skills, and put the cards in my deck. "Welcome to the tournament! The first team! Team Dynamite and Team Thunder! Then Team Power Punch and Team Wild Fire!" The naming went on.

It is the final round. It is me and Shane. Kansu won, but the kid lost. "Stand," We both said. "The VG!" On her circle, a baby black dragon stood. "Aquatic Dark Burst Dragon." On mine, a kid with a flag and crossbow stood. "Young Arctic Force Knight, North!" She went first. "I ride the Aquatic Shadow Burst Dragon! Call Tear Knight Cyprus!" A black older dragon replaced the baby. "End turn."

I drew. "I use Young Arctic Force's skill. Look at the top 7, and I superior ride! New Arctic Cadet, North! Call Ice Wolf," A boy with a sword and a shield. ",and I attack!" She does not guard. "Drive check, nothing. End turn"

She drew. "I ride the Aquatic Shadow Explosion Dragon!" A Adult Dragon that has a gun that has a fire ball in it replaced the Dragon. "Attack!" I guarded. "Drive, Draw trigger! All to VG and Draw." My Damage was nothing. "End turn."

"Draw. I use skill. "Superior ride General Of The Arctic Force, North!" A adult with two swords and a shield on his back appeared. "I attack!" She took it. "Drive, nothing. End turn."

The game was almost over. I was at grade three, but not the right one. She was at grade three. The right on. "Alright!" She said. "Time for my Limit break! I get 10K power and one crit! Now call!" A Tear Knight Theo and a Coral Assault appeared. Her Coral attacked first. I guarded it. Then her Navel Gazer Dragon attacked. I guarded that. "I attack with my Vanguard!" Her Vanguard was a black dragon with four arms and a chain sword. "He attacks at 26K and one crit!" I took it. "Drive, nothing." I took damage. "First, nothing, second, heal. All to my vanguard." She smiled. "Second effect. If the attack goes through, I stand 3 units! Coral, Theo, and Navel!" They stood. "Attack!" I guarded. "Corals skill. If it is the 3rd or more battle, he gets 3k! Attack!" I guarded it. My hand is new empty.

'I need you. Please!' I drew. 'Yes!' It was him. "Your blade will lead for victory! Rise and show them the power of our clan! I ride! Emperor Of The Arctic Force, North!" A man in dented armor stood. He held a Halberd (a **BIG **sword. About 7 feet long and 3 feet wide. **BIG**). "I call! Huragan and Frost Goliath! Attack Huragan!" She took it. "Now. The Emperor advances! Attack!" She guards. "Drive. Crit. All to Goliath. Second, Emperor North. Now. Persona Blast. By counter-blasting two, I can stand my VG and one rearguard, giving that unit times 2 on power! Now, Goliath!" She guards. "The Emperor will continuously fight! Attack at 25K!" She guarded at 30. "Drive. Nothing. Second... CRITICAL! All to my Vanguard!" The battle was over. And Shane went to her knees. "AH!" I went over, and her eyes had black lines (Like reverse, but black.) and her eyes turned blue and the marks diapered. She looked at me. "Where am I?" I helped her up. "Come and sit. I will tell you in a moment." I handed out prizes, and sat by Shane. "Alright. Well." I explained it all. "What do you remember?" She put her hand on her chin, and thought. "I saw a shadow. It went into me, and after that, its all black.

I was worried. Kyro is dead. I have Dizans swords. A girl just woke up with no memory of the past 3 hours, and Dizan and a few other units are gone.

* * *

Well. I finished the second chapter!


End file.
